Friends or Not
by JasonAndAria-Jaria
Summary: Bella Clearwater is soon going to find out that she is a wolf along with her twin sister Leah and her little brother Seth. The Cullens exist but Charile has no daughter that is living with him. Harry never has a heart attack so he doesn't die. Read and Review. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Untitled at the moment

I am Isabella Marie Clearwater and I am 19 years old. I live in La Push, Washington with my family. My parents are Sue and Harry Clearwater. I have a twin sister Leah Marie Clearwater, who is 19 years old, and a little brother Seth Clearwater, who is 17 years old. My cousin Emily Young and her Fiancé Sam Uley live in La Push as well. Sam and Leah dated but then Emily came down to visit and Sam dumped Leah. Two weeks later we found out that he and Emily were dating, Leah and I refuse to talk to her but sometimes see her around town. I have several guy friends and a couple of girl friends: Jacob Black, Quil Atera, Embry Call, Brady and Collin Call (they are triplets), who are all 17 years old, Jared Call who is 19 years old and the older brother of Embry, Brady and Collin, Paul Lahote who is 20 years old, Kim Sweenie who is 19 years old (Jared's girlfriend), Rebecca and Rachel Black who are twins and 19 years old (they are Jake's older sisters), and Mary Atera who is 19 years old (she is Quil's older sister).


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled at the moment

I am Isabella Marie Clearwater and I am 19 years old. I live in La Push, Washington with my family. My parents are Sue and Harry Clearwater. I have a twin sister Leah Marie Clearwater, who is 19 years old, and a little brother Seth Clearwater, who is 17 years old. My cousin Emily Young and her Fiancé Sam Uley live in La Push as well. Sam and Leah dated but then Emily came down to visit and Sam dumped Leah. Two weeks later we found out that he and Emily were dating, Leah and I refuse to talk to her but sometimes see her around town. I have several guy friends and a couple of girl friends: Jacob Black, Quil Atera, Embry Call, Brady and Collin Call (they are triplets), who are all 17 years old, Jared Call who is 19 years old and the older brother of Embry, Brady and Collin, Paul Lahote who is 20 years old, Kim Sweenie who is 19 years old (Jared's girlfriend), Rebecca and Rachel Black who are twins and 19 years old (they are Jake's older sisters), and Mary Atera who is 19 years old (she is Quil's older sister).

Today we were going to a bon-fire that was held once school here in La Push got out. Of course Leah, Seth and I were going to meet with our friends. Leah had a huge crush on this guy named Kevin but he wouldn't be coming seeing how he was out of town for the summer. Seth had a crush on Mary but we kept telling him that she was too old for him and wouldn't date him. Sam was hard to be around seeing how he broke my sister's heart but my dad wasn't mad at him for anything which pissed Leah and I off.

It was going to be the first time since Jared and Paul joined Sam's little gang that I was going to see Paul. I have always liked Paul then he stopped talking to me one day and then a few weeks later I saw him and Jared with Sam of all people.

"Bells are you ready yet? You have been in there most of the damn day. It is almost time to leave and I think we should go so we can hang out with Kim before the asses arrive." Leah calls from the hallway.

"Damn Lee one minute and you know Jared is probably already there with Kim." I call back.

"Guys we are leaving in ten minutes. If you are not down here by that time then you will be on your own on getting there." My dad calls from downstairs.

I came out of the bathroom dressed in a black strapless shirt, black skinny jeans, black sandals and a leather jacket on. My hair was done with curls coming down the sides and my make up was light. (Outfit is on profile)

"I am ready now and I am driving my own car down there so you guys can leave if you want to." I say as I go to my room so I can grab my phone.

"Sis, can I ride with you? I really don't want to be there with Sam and Emily." Leah asks coming into my room.

I turn and look at her. "Sure why not. I can understand the reason for that. I just hope Paul will not be there so I don't have to put up with him."

She then smiled and went to grab her phone and I told her to meet me downstairs. I walked down the stairs to find that mom, dad and Seth had already left. I checked my phone to see if I had any new messages and I didn't which disappointed me. Leah came down and I asked if she was ready to go and she said yeah she was. We left the house after locking up and walked to my car. We got in and she turned on the radio. Hard to say goodbye by Candice Accola was playing and we started singing it.

"So what happened with you and Paul sis?" Leah finally asks me.

"I really don't want to talk about sis. I will tell you when I am ready to talk about it. I am still trying to get over the fact that he has joined Sam's little group." I say to her.

_*Flashback*_

_I was talking to my mom and there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it finding Paul Lahote standing there. I smiled and told him to come on in but he just stood there._

_"Bells would you come on a walk with me?" Paul asked._

_"Mom, I will be right back I am going to go for a walk with Paul." I say as I shut the door behind me._

_We walked away from the house and down to First beach. We sat on a log that I always claimed as the log that Paul told me he had a crush on me. He wouldn't look me in the eye so I got worried something was wrong._

_"Paul you are starting to freak me out. You won't look me in the eye and you won't talk what is going on?" I say to him._

_"Bells, I… we…" Paul stuttered._

_"Paul what is going on?" I repeat._

_"We can't be friends anymore." With that he got up and walked away._

_I sat there and just watched him walk away. I couldn't believe what he just told me. About an hour or so later I got up and walked home. When I walked into the house my mom noticed that I had been crying, so she told me to sit down._

_"Honey, what happened on the walk with Paul?" My mom asked me._

_"He..he..he..he told me that we couldn't be friends anymore. I don't understand what I did to make him mad at me." I said crying harder._

_My dad walked in and told me that maybe in time we could be friends again. I just sat there and looked at him. I couldn't believe my dad was just letting it go and he was the same way when that asshole Sam broke my sister's heart._

_*End of flashback*_

"Bells, we're here are you going to get out of the car?" Leah asks pulling me out of my flashback.

"Yeah, sorry about that Lee." I say as I turn off my car.

We walked up towards the beach to see everyone already there. Jake ran up to us and pulled us both into a hug. God, when did he get so freaking big.

"Okay Jake, can't breathe." I laugh at the same time Leah said the same thing.

"I've just missed my two favorite girls." Jake laughs.

I seen Paul and I just froze. Jake saw what I was looking at and I think Paul had a feeling that he was being watched because as soon as Jake looked at Paul looked up. We locked eyes and it seemed that nothing mattered. Jake disappeared and Leah was no longer was standing next to me. Jake must've noticed what was going on.

"Damn you Paul." Jake yelled.

It pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at him.

"Jake, you know I have no control over it." Paul says back as he comes over to us.

"Paul, Jake what exactly going on?" I ask them.

"Leah, can I talk to Bella for a minute alone?" Paul asks Leah.

"Lahote I swear to god if you hurt her one more time I will hunt you down and fucking murder you. Do you understand?" Leah yells at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paul and I walked away from the rest of the group. I was freaking out because not even a month ago Paul told me that we couldn't be friends anymore. He was making me confused and me being confused is not a good thing. I needed to figure out what the hell his problem was. He was making me mad and if he was planning on breaking my heart again I would let Leah kill him like she wanted to the first time I came home in tears.

We were walking to the log we first met and talked. I called it 'Our Log'. Paul sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him. I was freaking out still so I hesitantly sat down next to him. He looked at me and I couldn't even look him straight in the eye. If I looked at him in the eye then everything that mattered wouldn't matter anymore. I looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Bella would you look at me please?" Paul asks.

"No, why don't you just tell me what you wanted to talk about so we can get this over with. I mean not even a month ago you were telling me that we couldn't be friends anymore and now all of a sudden you want to talk to me." I say.

"Bella I didn't want to hurt you but it was best at the time. I want to ask you a few questions though and I want you to answer them honestly." He tells me.

"Okay fine I will answer your damn questions just start so I can go back to Lee." I snap at him.

"Do you remember the legends that are told at every bon-fire?" Paul asks me.

"Yeah. The ones about the wolves, cold ones and imprints, what about them?" I ask him.

"Well they are true I am a wolf the cold ones exist and imprints are real." He tells me as he looks at me.

"What are you saying Paul and why are you telling me this. I am not a wolf nor do I plan on becoming one." I tell him getting tired of this shit.

"Bells just hear me out okay. I want to tell you everything before you start to freak out and leave me sitting here by myself." He says looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine you have ten minutes before I get up and leave. So you need to start explaining how you are a wolf, how you know the cold ones are real and what the hell imprinting have to do with me." I snap standing up.

"Well when I told you that we couldn't be friends anymore it was because two days before that I was angry because I wanted to do something with Jake and Jared but my mom told me I couldn't. I got to the point to where I was freaking out, I started shaking and next thing I knew I was standing on four paws." He starts.

"Okay what else do I need to know?" I ask curious now.

"Well if you would hold my hand you would feel a difference my temperature. It feels like I have a fever but I feel fine. Try not to piss me off because I could shift at anytime and I don't want to hurt you like Sam hurt Emily." He says looking at me.

"What do you mean Sam hurt Emily? Emily was mauled by a bear. Anyway continue your story." I say confused.

"Well that is the story everyone thinks is true, but it's not true. Sam got pissed off one time and Emily was standing to close to him when he shifted and he clawed her face. I don't want that to happen to us. Anyway the Cullen's that live in Forks are the Cold ones. They claim that they don't hunt humans, but hunt animals. They aren't allowed on the Rez because our great-grandfathers made a treaty with them. Now imprinting…." He leaves off on that note.

I could see that he was having a hard time with the next part. All I could guess was that he imprinted on someone and I wanted to beat the bitch already. I didn't want anyone else having Paul. He wouldn't even give me the time of the day. It was going to be worse since he had a soul mate already. I just wondered why he was telling me all this because if you were a wolf and found your mate you could tell them everything about being a wolf. I wanted to walk away but I wanted to know what else Paul had to tell me.

"Paul, are you going to continue the story or am I done here?" I ask getting pissy.

"Bells I imprinted on someone." He says under his breath.

"Okay then why in the hell are you telling me this. Aren't you supposed to tell your imprint all this shit? I don't care who it is and all but really you just got my hopes up again and you broke my heart again!" I scream.

"Bells you want to know the reason I am telling you all this. I am telling you all this because you are my imprint. The reason I looked into your eyes and saw nothing but you. Did you feel any of that when you looked into my eyes?" He says standing up over me.

"Paul when I looked into your eyes Jake and Lee were no longer standing next to me but how exactly is this going to work? I mean I have always liked you more than a friend and I think if my sister found out that we went from not talking to dating it will piss her off." I say to him.

"Bells if you would give me a chance to be your friend then we can start out there. We will eventually start dating but for now all I can ask from you is to be your friend. Will you give me the chance to do that?" He looks down at me.

I stood up and he looked at me still. I wanted to walk away and not remember any of this but I knew I couldn't do that because once he imprinted on me it was going to be hard to be away from him. I nodded my head in response because I couldn't find my voice. He broke out in the smile I found myself in love with. At least, now I didn't have to beat anyone's ass because of the fact that Paul wasn't in love with anyone but me. Paul Lahote was now mine and I knew nothing could ever break that. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the group.

"Sam man put me down I want to go hug Bella!" Paul and I heard from the group.

"Bella doesn't want you to hug her. So no Jake you are now my little bitch." Sam says.

"Sam I do want a hug from your little bitch so let him down." I smile.

Jake comes running up to Paul and I. Paul was giving him a go to hell look. I gave Paul's hand a squeeze. He looked at me and started to walk off towards Sam. Jake pulled me into a giant hug and about squeezed me to death. I yelped out in pain and Jake wouldn't let me go.

"Jake… would… let… me… down… can't …breathe…please…you…are… hurting… me…" I gasp in pain.

"JACOB PUT HER DOWN!" I hear Sam yell.

Jake put me down and all I could see was me falling to the ground. I never felt the impact of the fall. I looked up and I couldn't see anything. This was not good at all. I could feel people trying to get me to wake up but I couldn't do it. I couldn't open my eyes and I wanted to. I just hope Paul doesn't kill Jake for this one. I wanted to do that when I woke up.

**-2 hours later-**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Leah. I smiled and she looked at me. I noticed another person behind her. I strained to see who it was and Leah saw what I was doing so she pulled the person forward. I seen Paul and smiled the best I could. I seen my dad and the rest of my family in the room too. Paul sat next to me and held my hand, right then and there I knew that I didn't want to be just friends. Once I found my voice I would tell him that.

"Paul." I crook.

"Yes sweetie?" Paul asks.

"Forget being friends." I say quietly.

"So you don't want the 'you know' to happen?" He freaks out.

"No. No not what I was saying. I do want it to happen but not friends. Do you remember what we were talking about before this?" I say.

"Yeah I do. And now I understand what you are talking about. Do you remember what happened?" He asks worried.

"No not really. All I remember is Jake hugging me and then everything went black." I say honestly.

"Bells you fainted and you have three broken ribs. You won't be able to do a lot and I am sorry for that. You will need to rest and not move a lot. So from this moment on you are on bedrest." My dad says.

"Dad I can't be on bed rest I have things I need to do. I have to go to work and shop. I mean really dad you can't be serious." I whine.

"I already called them and told them that you had an accident. As for shopping you won't be able to do that for a couple of weeks." Paul says.

"Aw thanks Paul." I smile.

Jake, Sam, Jared, and Embry came through the door. Jake looked really pissed off, but once he looked at me his face softened. Sam, Jared and Embry kept him from me and by the way Paul was looking at him he knew that coming near me was a bad thing. Paul growled under his breath and I don't think I was the only one who heard it. Paul finally looked at mea and I told him not to freak out because I needed his support to sit up.

Paul picked me up and sat me on his lap. Jake looked like he was ready to pounce on me and Sam told him not to move. Sam came over to Paul and I while Jared and Embry stayed with Jake. I think they were trying to keep him calm and not wanting him to come any closer to me because of the fact that I had three broken ribs because of him.

"Bella are you feeling better?" Sam asks me.

"No I just want to rest. I am so tired I just want to go to bed and sleep. I am also hoping that this is all just a dream and when I wake up I can go to work and then shop with Lee. Oh by the way I hate you but I kind of understand where you are coming from." I say to him.

"Bella welcome to the pack. I am so sorry for what I did to Lee-Lee I never meant to hurt her but once I saw Emily I knew that Leah and I were not meant to be together." Sam says with a look of hurt on his face.

"Sam don't worry about it just hope Lee never finds out because then she will be really pissed that I am the one who found out before her." I say.

"Bells I think it is time for you to go to bed." Paul says.

"Noooooo, I don't want to go to bed yet and if I go to bed you have to leave and I don't want you to leave." I whine again.

"Sam do I have patrol tonight?" Paul asks Sam.

"Well if Harry won't let you stay then yes you do but if Harry and Sue have no problem with you staying then no you don't." Sam tells him.

"Mommy, daddy will you come here please." I yell.

"Yes honey." My mom asks.

"Wait, Paul do they know?" I whisper in Paul's ear.

"Yeah they do. Why do you think your dad is part of the council? Our grandpa's were wolves too." Paul smiles.

"Okay. Mom where is dad?" I ask her.

"He will be right back. He's gone to the store he should be back in a minute." Sue says.

"Oh." I mutter.

"What did you want honey?" My mom asks.

"Well you know that Paul imprinted on me, right?" I say to her.

"Yes honey I do and what about it honey?" She asks.

"Well would Paul be able to stay here tonight because if I am with him it would probably be easier for me to sleep." I say leaning into Paul's side.

"We will see about it but for now Paul would you carry her up to her room and Sam honey you can go ahead and head home Emily will probably want to know how Bells is and is probably worried sick." My mom tells them.

Paul picked me up and carried me to my room. I told my mom that once my dad got home to send him up to my room so I could ask him the same thing. Paul laid me down on my bed and I whined when he started to walk out of my room. He turned around and looked at me. I patted my bed next to me and he sat down.

"Bells if your dad comes in here and sees me what do you think is going to go through his head?" Paul asks me.

"I am in pain so just lay with me until I fall asleep I promise nothing is going to happen." I whine.

"Ugh honey you are going to be the death of me I swear." He laughs.

"No I won't be." I yawn.

"Go to sleep when your dad gets home I will talk to him about me staying here until you get better." Paul tells me.

"No because then you will leave and I don't want you to leave." I start to cry.

"Are you in pain Bells?" He asks.

"Yes a little bit. I am so tired but don't want to sleep so much pain." I cry harder.

"Knock, knock." My dad says.

"Hi daddy." I say.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asks.

"Not so good daddy." I say sadly.

"Well go to sleep and Paul I am fine with you staying here with her but as soon as she falls asleep Sue and I would like you to come downstairs to talk. Bells here is some pain meds take them and go to sleep. Paul should be back up here after we are done talking." My dad tells us.

"Alright thank you daddy and I will see you tomorrow." I take the meds from him.

"You are welcome sweetie. Love you." My dad looks at me.

"Love you too." I mutter.

"Thanks Mr. Clearwater." Paul says.

"Paul, call me Harry none of that Mr. Clearwater crap." My dad laughs.

"See you in a little bit and I will call you Harry." Paul laughs.

"Night daddy night Paul." I yawn.

"Night honey." My dad tells me walking out of my room.

"Night Bells." Paul lies down next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Paul's POV

As soon as Bella fell asleep I got up and made my way downstairs. I ran into Leah as I did that though and thankfully she didn't say anything to me about why I was still at her house. I found Sue in the kitchen making coffee and asked where Harry was. She told me that he was in the living room. I went into the living room and Harry looked up from the television.

"Have a seat son." Harry told me.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

"It's about my daughter." He says.

"What about Bella?" I say a little worried.

"Don't break her heart. She has been through a lot I'm not sure if she has told you but she can't have much more done to her than already has happened." Harry tells me.

"What happened that has her in so much pain." I say.

"Well in time I hope she tells you but let's just say that it has to do with Sarah." He says to me.

"What about Sarah Black?" I get worried.

"Sarah was Bella and Leah's godmother. When she got sick she told Bella to take care of Jake and the girls but Rachel and Rebecca told Bella that it was her fault that their mom got sick. Jake blamed her as well and she still hasn't been able to get over it. Bella was in bed for weeks on end not wanting to do anything. If anything she still blames herself for Sarah being sick, for the girls not wanting anything to do with her, and for the way Jake has turned out." Harry explains to me.

"It wasn't her fault any of that happened. Jake, Rachel, and Rebecca need to realize that it was no one's fault that Sarah got sick." I say hurt that they would think that.

"Yeah I know and the girls are coming down for the memorial and Bella doesn't want to go because of them. They haven't even been back down here since they were able to get out of town. Rebecca is now married and Rachel doesn't want to be here because of the fact that her mom is no longer here. If you can try to talk to Bella and get her to go it would mean the world to Billy. Sarah would be happy if her god-daughter is there and watching out for her kids." Harry says to me.

"I will talk to her tomorrow about it. Now for me staying here until she gets better, would it be alright with you?" I ask him.

"Yes for now but if you guys do anything I hope you are planning on being a man and letting me and Sue know instead of hiding it from us." He says all serious.

"I would never do anything that Bells didn't want to do. If we did do anything I would be man enough to tell you instead of hiding it from you two." I say honestly.

"Alright does Sam know that you will be staying here for a few weeks then so Bella can get better." He says.

"No he knows that I am staying here tonight. I can talk to him tomorrow when he comes over to see how she is. Jake for now though just needs to stay away and if Leah has any questions about me staying here instead of explaining it to her I could take Bella to my house until she gets better." I say to him hoping he wouldn't get mad at me for it.

"We'll see how it goes if Leah starts being a pain then yes I agree she can go to your house until she gets better. Let's give it a couple days if Leah starts asking then you can." He smiles.

"Alright. Well I am going to go to bed so I can get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." I yawn.

"Well it might be after dinner because Billy, Charlie and I are going fishing." He says.

"Charlie?" I ask.

"Charlie Swan. He is the Chief of Police of Forks. He knows the Cullen's and thinks we are insane for thinking anything bad of them. If only he knew the whole truth then he would know why we won't go to the hospital." He says.

"Oh okay I've met him a couple of times." I say.

"Well see you tomorrow and hope you get a good nights sleep." He gets up and goes into his room.

"Night." I say walking back into the kitchen.

Sue was still up and I asked if she was doing alright. She said yeah she was just getting things ready for tomorrow for the diner. I asked if she needed any help and she told me no that she was about done and was going to go to bed. I said night and that I would see her tomorrow. She said to have a good nights rest and that she hoped that Bella wouldn't be mad that she couldn't go to work.

I headed upstairs and was on my way to Bella's room when Leah came out of her room again. I was hoping she would just keep walking but once she saw me she stopped. She was mad and I could tell I didn't want anything to go on and I didn't want to hurt her because she would probably piss me off. She looked at me as I passed her and tried going into Bella's room.

"Paul Lahote what in the hell are you doing in my house on your way to my sister's room at two thirty in the morning?" Leah asks me.

"I am staying here until Bella gets better. Since Seth, you and your mom work, and your dad isn't really going to be here because of the season. I have already talked to your parents about it and they are fine with it." I say.

"I don't think Bella would be too happy about waking up to you sleeping in her room so why don't you go back down to the fucking living room. Wait, instead of doing that why don't you just fucking go home." She snaps.

"Leah just go back to bed I am not going to hurt Bella. Your parents know I am here and that I am sleeping in there so there is no reason for you to get all pissy with me. Good night." I say going into Bella's room.

The next morning

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning sweating and at first I couldn't figure out why. I was hoping somewhat of yesterday was just a bad dream because I really wanted to go to work today. I looked and saw a hand laying across my stomach I about screamed. Paul must've noticed that I was freaking out because he opened his eyes. I sighed when I realized that it was just him. I was guessing my parents didn't have a problem with him staying the night last night.

"Good morning Bells." Paul stretches.

"Good morning Paul. I see that my parents didn't have a problem with you being here last night." I yawn.

"No they didn't but Leah did." He rolls his eyes.

"What do you mean she had a problem with it?" I ask.

"I ran into her on the way back from talking to your dad and she got all pissy with me because I was heading back to the room. She told me to go sleep in the living room because she didn't think that you would be too happy if you found me in the same room as her. Then she told me to go home. I just told her that I wasn't going to hurt you and that your parents were fine with me being here. That was the end of that though." He explains to me.

"Oh. Okay well that doesn't mean she can have a fucking attitude with it." I snap.

"Bells calm down she won't stop me from being here. Plus your dad said that if she becomes a problem I can just take you to my house until you get better because there is no way in hell that I am leaving your side until you are better." He says kissing my forehead.

"So once I am better you won't be by my side?" I frown.

"No not what I meant silly. I will be by your side just not twenty-four seven like I will be for the next few weeks. Do you want to go downstairs?" He says.

"Sure but how am I going to get down there if I can't move?" I ask.

"I will carry you down there and be your slave." He smiles.

"Okay." I smile back.

This was going to be a fun and interesting day. Ugh in a month it was Sarah Black's memorial. It has been seven years since she passed away. The girls and Jake still blamed me so I wasn't planning on going because of them. I missed her more and more each day and I hoped she didn't blame me for not doing what she asked me to. Rebecca and Rachel didn't want to have anything to with me since I am the reason Sarah got sick. Jake I think just got over the fact that I was the reason she is gone.

Paul picked me up, carried me down the stairs and put me on the couch. I got comfortable and asked him to put in a movie for me while he made me something to eat. He asked which movie and I told him the first Harry Potter movie. He put it in and went into the kitchen to make me some pancakes. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door so I hollered for who ever it was to come inside. They knocked again so Paul got the door for me since I couldn't move.

Sam Uley came walking through the door and came into the living room. He sat in my dad's chair and started watching the movie with me. A couple seconds later Paul came in and handed me a plate. I told him that after I was done he could make him and Sam something to eat since I didn't think it was fair that I was eating in front of them. Sam said that he had already eaten and there was food out in his truck for Paul. It was some of Emily's home made pasta. I wondered who had pasta for breakfast but then again it could've been leftovers from last night.

"So Bella how are you feeling today?" Sam asks me.

"Well I am in pain but I am better than I was yesterday." I say.

"That is good. So Paul I am guessing that Harry and Sue had no problem with you staying last night." Sam said to Paul.

"No they said it was fine. There is something I have to talk to you about though Sam." Paul says.

"What is it?" Sam asks worried.

"Well since I imprinted on Bella and she is hurt would it be fine with you if I don't do patrol until she is all healed?" Paul asks Sam.

"What did Harry say about it?" Sam asks.

"He's fine with me staying until she is all better. He also said that if Leah gets to the point of trying to get me to stay away from Bella then she is going to come to my house until she is all better." Paul tells him the same thing he told me.

"I am fine with that. Bella would you like to come over to my house to visit Emily and meet the rest of the pack?" Sam looks at me.

"I'm not sure if I can leave the house and I don't think Emily would want me to come over. I haven't seen her since you two started dating and I don't think I want to see her. I mean I understand the reason you and her got together but I said some pretty nasty things to her the last time I talked to her." I say honestly.

"Paul can carry you out to the car and we can rest at my house until someone gets back here. The rest of the pack is wanting to meet you and I don't want to risk Leah or Seth coming in while I am introducing the pack." Sam says.

"Well I guess I'll call my mom and tell her that I am going to go to your house for a while." I say.

"Alright I will be out side so just holler when you are ready for me to help you okay." Sam says.

"Paul can you go upstairs and get me my phone from my room." I ask Paul.

Paul ran up the stairs and into my room. He brought my phone back down and I saw that I had 5 new text messages. There was one from Jake, one from Rachel, one from Rebecca, one from Leah, and one from Emily. I was weary to open the ones from Rachel, Jake and Rebecca. The one from Leah and Emily I wasn't so sure if I wanted to open. I guess I would open the text messages first then I would call my mom to tell her I was going to go to Emily and Sam's. I opened the one from Jake first.

Bells when you get this please write me back I am really sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear. –Jake

I ignored his text I would read and reply to it later. I opened Rachel's next a little worried about what she was going to say.

Hey Bells, it's Rach. I heard about what happened and I just want to say I am sorry. I hope that when you get this you will call me I think we have some catching up to do. And I'm sorry for blaming you for mom's death I was just upset. I have news for you so call me when you can. Oh I am going to kick Jake's ass so don't worry about getting him back. –Rachel

I was surprised by that text and decided to write her in a little while. It was good that she wanted to help me and that she didn't really blame me anymore. Maybe I would go to Sarah's memorial. I opened Rebecca's text next to see what she had to say.

Hey Bella, it's Becca. Dad called me and told me what Jake did to you and I can't believe he would hurt you. I am so sorry so as soon as I get off the plane I am going to kick his ass for you. Hope you get better and do not do anything you are not supposed to do. Okay well I have some major news for you so either text me back or call me when you get a chance. –Rebecca

I sighed so now the twins are no longer mad at me. I am glad that maybe I would be able to go with out being like I am unwanted there. I opened Leah's next and didn't want to read it but I knew that she was worried that I wasn't safe by myself.

Hey sis, just making sure you're okay. Is Paul still there? Why did he stay the night last night? What is going on between the two of you? Well text me back when you wake up. Love you sis –Lee

Wow, Leah with her questions. I am of course going to have to text her in a little bit. I would do that after I texted Rachel and Rebecca. The next text I had was from Emily. I wondered what she had to say to me. I haven't even spoken to her since Sam dumped Leah for her.

Hey cousin. I know we haven't talked but please now that you know why it happened the way it did please forgive me. Sam came home and told me what happened between you and Jake. I can't believe he would do that. I mean you guys have been close since you two were in diapers. Well hope you would call me or text me love you cousin –Emily

Well I guess I better write Rachel back, then I would text Rebecca back, after that I would text Leah back, and last I would text Emily back. First I should call my mom so I don't forget. I dialed the number to the diner and put it up to my ear.

"Hello, Sue's Diner this is Sue how can I help you?" My mom answers the phone.

"Mom it Bells." I say smiling.

"Oh hi sweetheart. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I am fine Sam came over and wants Paul and I to go over to their house." I tell her.

"Oh okay thanks for calling me and letting me know that you were going to go over there. Tell Emily I say hello." She tells me.

"Alright. I will tell her." I say.

I decided that I would text them back. I wouldn't tell Leah that I was going over to Sam and Emily's house. Hell I couldn't tell her that I couldn't even tell her that I was talking to Sam.

Hey Rach. Yea I couldn't believe that he did it to me and now he thinks I am going to forgive him. I can't call you yet but I will soon I'm kind of on bed rest. I wasn't even sure if I would go to her memorial but now that I know you and Becca are not mad at me anymore I will go. I didn't plan on getting him back I plan on letting the two of you do it if I can keep my boyfriend away from him. Tell me the news through text and I will probably scream out loud –Bells

Hey Becca. Well I am glad someone called you and told you what happened. I couldn't believe he did to me either. Are you the one who told Rach? Yay, both of you are going to kick his ass now if only I can keep my boyfriend away from him. I am on bed rest so I have to get better so I can go back to work because I hate not going to work. Well tell me the news, woman and sorry for not texting back right away -Bells

Hey sis, I am fine so don't worry about me just keep working. Yes Paul is still here. He stayed the night because I asked him to because of how much pain I was in. We are dating so don't freak out. Text me on your next break. Love you too sis -Bells

Hey Em. I know and there was a good reason for why I wasn't talking to you because I thought it was a little fucked up but now I understand because I am in the loop. Yea everyone on the Rez probably knows and I don't want any damn pity. Well we can talk about that because I am on my way over to your house so don't text back. –Bells

"Paul, you can come get me now because I am ready and my mom said that it was fine if I went over to Sam's all I have to do is tell Emily that she says hello." I yell.

"Bells honey you don't have to yell I can hear you from outside. It's due to werewolf senses." Paul comes in smiling.

"Hahaha very funny. Can we just go?" I say.

"Yeah we can. Sam we are going to take my car so don't worry you can go ahead and leave." Paul says.

Paul carried me to his truck and sat me in the passenger side. I wanted to lay down but knew that it wasn't going to be possible not in this truck. It was quiet halfway to their house and I knew Paul wanted to talk about something. I just hoped it wasn't about what had happened.

"Paul are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah just thinking. I was thinking of going to Sarah Black's memorial next month." He says.

"Well I would need someone to go with so it is good that you are going as well." I smile.

"You are going?" He asks.

"Yeah. I didn't plan on it when I woke up but then Rachel and Rebecca texted me and said that they were sorry that they blamed me for Sarah's death. So yeah I need to go." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We finally arrived at Sam and Emily's house and I must say that it was a neat little house. I could picture Emily living in a house this big but the thing was is I couldn't see Sam living in a house like this. Sam came out and helped Paul carry me inside the house. They sat me on the couch and Emily came into the room when she saw me.

"Bella oh my gosh!" Emily yelled.

"Okay Emily no yelling." I say.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." She says.

"It's okay. Come over here so I can give you a hug." I tell her.

She came over to me and gave me a hug as gentle as she could. Sam was in the kitchen and I wondered what he was doing. Emily looked at Paul and smiled. She asked if he was hungry and he said of course he was. She looked at me and asked if I was hungry and I said no but I would take a 'famous Emily muffin'. She smiled and went into the kitchen. Sam came back into the living room with four other guys.

"Bells this is the rest of the pack so far. You know Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared." Sam says.

"What do you mean so far?" I ask.

"Well Brady, Collin, and Seth are supposed to phase as well but we are not sure when it will happen." Sam tells me.

"Bella…" Jake started.

"Stay away from her do you understand me Jacob." Sam told him.

"Can I ask a question?" I say curious.

"Yeah you can Bells. You are part of this pack now." Sam smiles.

"Why do all the guys listen to you?" I ask seriously wanting to know the truth.

"I am the Alpha of the pack. Paul is Beta so if I was out because I was hurt or because Emily was in pain then Paul would be in charge." He says.

"Oh, but I thought that Ephraim Black was the last Alpha of the wolves so shouldn't Jake be Alpha of this pack?" I say.

"Yes I should be but I don't want the role I don't even want to be in the damn pack. Sam offered to step down but I didn't want to take it." Jake explains to me.

Just then Seth came bursting through the door. He was out of breath and I noticed that he was sweating. Jake started to go towards him but Sam stopped him. Seth looked around the room and when he noticed me his eyes went black.

"Sam my mom told me to come over here." Seth says.

"What for?" Sam asks.

"Seth are you okay?" I ask.

"No Bells I am not okay. I feel like I am in pain, I feel like I am on fire, and I can't stop shaking." Seth says to me.

I looked at Sam then at Paul. Sam ordered the other boys out side and told Seth to follow him. That left Paul, Emily, and I in the house by ourselves. Kim came through the door and asked Emily where Sam was. Emily told her that he was in the back yard with Seth and asked why. Kim said something about Brady and Collin and I didn't catch what it was.

"Is Seth going through the phase?" I ask Paul.

"Yep and it looks like Collin and Brady are as well. This couldn't be good that means the Cullen's have more friends here than we thought." Paul says.

"Oh. I don't know the Cullen's but Uncle Charlie does and he doesn't understand why my dad won't take me to the hospital. I understand why he won't now but if I wasn't in the loop then I would want to go to the hospital." I say.

"Yeah none of us will go since the leader of the clan works there. Once he leaves then we might go back." Paul says.

"I just hope Leah never finds out about this unless she is imprinted on. Is there any legends about females becoming wolves?" I ask.

"We have never heard of one but you never know. Why do you ask?" Paul says.

"Just curious." I yawn.

"If you are tired you can go to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you and you know I won't leave your side." Paul tells me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a party pooper." I yawn again.

"You won't be a party pooper. You are on meds and they make you sleepy so sleep." He smiles.

"Okay. If I am needed then wake me up." I say as I close my eyes.

"Love you Bells." Paul kisses my head.

"Love you too Pauly." I say.

_-In Bella's Dream-_

_I was walking around on the beach when I saw Sarah Black sitting on the log that Paul told me he was a wolf. I thought that I was freaking out because Sarah was dead. She must've seen me because she patted the spot next to her._

"_Isabella, you look wonderful." She says._

"_Thanks Aunt Sarah. I miss you." I sit next to her._

"_I miss you too sweetie. How are you doing?" She asks._

"_I am alright I guess you could say." I tell her._

"_What does that mean?" She looks at me._

"_There are many things going on." I say._

"_Well tell me all about it. I want to be caught up in your life honey." She smiles._

"_Well I have three broken ribs because of Jake. Rach and Becca have finally forgiven me. They always thought that I was the reason you got sick and died. Jake did too but he got over it. Billy is now in a wheelchair. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jake are all wolves. Paul imprinted on me so I am now a wolf girl. Sam and Emily are engaged." I say._

"Wait a minute, Jacob Ephraim Black broke three of your ribs? Rachel and Rebecca Jane Black thought you were the reason I got sick and died? Why is Billy in a wheelchair? Last but not least what happened to Sam and Leah?" She gasps.

"_Yeah he did. He didn't know that he was hugging me to tight. Yeah they haven't talked to me since left. They went and stayed with Susan in California. Rachel is in Seattle now and will be coming home in two weeks. Rebecca will be home in a week and she is now engaged. Billy was in a car accident two years after you died, he was injured very badly and he is now paralyzed from the waist down. Sam broke up with Leah after he became a wolf because he imprinted on Emily. Leah doesn't know about the wolves so she doesn't know that Sam really had no choice but to leave her. Oh Seth, Collin and Brady the last I knew were in the middle of phasing." I tell her._

"_Oh wow. Is Rachel engaged?" She says._

"_No not that I know of. She had news to tell me but I am not sure what it is." I smile._

"_Honey it was so nice to see you again. Tell the pack I say hello. Pull Jake aside and tell him that I am watching over him also tell him that I love him very much and I miss him. Tell Billy that he has done a good job raising Jake on his own, tell him that I love him and miss him more and more each day. Tell Rachel and Rebecca that I love and miss them and they have turned into wonderful young women. Tell your parents that they are loved and being watched over. I have to go for now but I will visit again soon. I love you Bella." She tells me._

"_Alright I will Auntie Sarah. I love you and I miss you very much." I start to cry._

_-End of Bella's Dream-_

I woke up and looked around. I couldn't believe that Sarah visited me in my dreams. I was glad she did thought because I was missing her very much. I wish she 'd never got sick because then she would be here with us like she should be. I looked around and noticed that Paul was not next to me.

"Emily?" I croaked out.

"Oh Bella you're awake." She sighs coming into the living room.

"Yeah I am. Could you get me some water and where is Paul at?" I ask.

"Yeah I can do that for you and Paul is out back helping with the bon-fire. We are having one tonight for Seth, Collin and Brady. It's one we do every time there is a new wolf. Of course you, Kim, and I are the only imprints so we have to go to it as well. You want me to go get him while I am getting your water?" She asks.

"Yeah please and thank you. Oh and before I forget I seen Sarah Black in my dream she wanted me to tell you that she says hello." I say.

"Okay I will be right back." She says.

I sat there thinking if they were having a bonfire that means that the whole pack along with the elders were going to be here. That means I can tell Billy and them about what Sarah said. The one that was going to be the hardest was going to be Jake since we are not supposed to be talking at all. Paul comes into the room and sits down next to me. He smiled when he noticed that I was just staring at him.

"You okay Bells?" He asks.

"Yeah I am fine just tired and thirsty." I say to him.

"Well didn't you just wake up? And I will go get you a glass of water." He tells me.

"Yeah and you don't have to do that because Emily said she was going to get me some water but she hasn't come back in here yet." I say.

"Hey Emily bring Bells some water she is thirsty in here." Paul says to Emily.

"Coming sorry it took so long I had to get something out of the oven that was being made for the bon-fire tonight." Emily says coming in the living room with a glass of water.

"Thanks Em." I say as I take the glass of water.

"No problem Bells if you need me then I will be in the kitchen." Emily says as she walks back into the kitchen.

Paul and I were sitting there and I wanted to ask him what was going to happen now that Seth was part of the pack. He turned on the television and noticed that the news was on. He kept it to that channel and I didn't really pay attention to it. I was more focused on Paul than anything and he was just stunning. I guess I should talk so he doesn't think I feel back to sleep but if I didn't talk then he wouldn't know if I did.

"Paul what will happen now that Seth knows about the wolves?" I ask.

"Well lets see, he will know about us since he is part of the pack now, he will know that you know about us, he will know that I imprinted on you so he will know why you have been around me a lot, and he won't be able to tell anyone but your mom and dad. Leah won't be able to know unless someone imprints on her." He says.

"What if no one imprints on Leah then she will want to know why Seth and I are spending all our time with Sam's Gang as we called it." I tell him.

"Well that isn't my power to tell them you will have to talk to Sam about that." Paul says smiling.

"Talk to me about what?" Sam comes into the living room.

"Well now that Seth is part of the pack what do we tell Leah?" I ask Sam.

"We don't tell her anything." Sam says.

"We have to Sam. She is going to wonder why Seth and I are hanging out with you guys. She is going to want to know why Seth and I are always over here when we both know that she can't stand Emily." I raise my voice at him.

"Bells calm down." Paul whispers in my ear.

"No this is bullshit Leah needs to know she has the fucking right to know about this." I yell as I start to get up.

"Bells sit back down you are not healed yet so you need to sit back and relax." Paul puts his hands on my shoulders.

"NO!" I scream.

"Shit Sam we need to get her out back now!" Paul tells him.

"Okay Bella come out back with me okay just follow me." Sam says looking at me.

"Hell no you won't let me tell my sister about the damn wolves." I yell again.

"Paul you are going to have to pick her up and take her out back." Sam says to him.

Paul picked me up gently and carried me out back. The boys looked at me in wonder as to what I was doing out there. Seth saw that I was shaking and he came over to me. Paul told him to back away so I wouldn't hurt him. Seth backed away and went to stand next to Jake.

"Bella we can't tell Leah about any of this. We have to keep it a secret." Sam says.


	6. Chapter 6

I knew I was shaking and I wanted to rip his throat off. I started to shake so bad and the next thing I knew I was on four legs. I didn't know what to think all that was running through my mind was there is no way in hell I was a wolf.

"Paul you and I need to change so she knows what is going on. Seth go ask Emily for some extra clothes she is going to need them." Sam demands them.

Bella you are okay. –Paul

_What the hell is going on? –Bella_

_You are one of us now Bells. –Sam_

_Go to hell Sam I want nothing to do with you get the hell away from me. –Bella_

_Bella you know we can all hear you right. –Jake_

_Why the hell are you all in my fucking head? –Bella_

_Bella listen to me. We can hear each other when we are in wolf form you just need to calm down. –Sam_

_Well why in the hell am I a wolf? –Bella_

_We don't know you are the first female wolf that we have heard of. –Sam_

_We are going to have to talk to the elders tonight. –Paul_

_My dad is going to freak out not only are one of his kids a wolf but now two of them are. I just hope Leah won't find out and freak out. –Bella_

_Leah can't know about this she just can't. –Sam_

_Fine I won't tell her so shut up about it Sam damn! –Bella_

_Paul you can try to get Bella to turn back to a human I am going to go call the elders and see if they can't come over now. Jake go tell Emily she might have to get the food done as soon as possible. –Sam_

I feel Sam and Jake phase out and I just stared at Paul. It was like nothing else was there but him. I knew right then and there that I had imprinted on the one who imprinted on me. I wonder if they had ever heard of a double imprint before.

Bells did you hear anything I just said? –Paul

_Huh? No I didn't sorry. What did you say? –Bella_

_Well in order for you to change back you are going to have to think about being human. Oh and just a heads up when you phase back you will be naked so your going to have to learn to take clothes with you. –Paul_

_Okay oh I have a question for you. –Bella_

_What is it? –Paul_

_Has there ever been a double imprint? –Bella_

_Not that I know of. Why are you asking? –Paul_

_I imprinted on you as well. –Bella_

I felt him shift out and pull his shorts on. He told me to think about being a human and have happy thoughts. The only happy times I have had so far have been with him. So I did my best to think of being human and the happy moments I have had with Paul.

"Hey Sam can you come out here for a minute?" Paul hollers into the house.

"Yeah what is wrong?" Sam comes outside.

"Bells you dressed yet?" Paul asks me.

"Yeah I am Paul." I say coming out from behind the trees.

"Bells tell Sam what you told me." Paul looks at me before coming over to me.

"I asked Paul if there has ever been a double imprint." I say looking at Sam.

"No not that we have heard of. May I ask why you would ask that Bells?" Sam asks.

"I imprinted on Paul as well. When you and Jake phased out and left Paul and I alone it was the first time I had really looked into his eyes. It felt like he was the only one holding me in my place." I explain to Sam.

"Well I am defiantly glad that the elders are coming over sooner than we thought I have never heard of two wolves imprinting on each other." Sam says.

"Oh can you tell everyone but Jake to come out here I have something I need to tell them." I say before I forget to tell them all that Sarah Black had said hello.

"Guys come out here Bella needs to tell everyone something." Sam hollers into the house.

Seth, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Quil all come out of the house. Seth comes up to me and smiles. I smile back thinking of how nice it was that I didn't have to keep it a secret from him about the wolves. Sam cleared his throat and Seth moved over to his side.

"Bells you wanted to tell us something." Jared says.

"Yeah I don't know if you guys remember, Sarah Black, Jake's mom. Well earlier while I was sleeping I had a dream and she was in it. She told me to tell the pack that she sends a hello and her best wishes. I didn't want to forget to tell you that so that is why I asked Sam to call you guys out here." I say looking at Paul.

"Wait, you had a dream and Auntie Sarah was in it?" Seth asks.

"Yeah Seth she was and she told me to tell you and Leah that she misses you guys and loves you. Oh and that she is watching over us as we speak." I smile.

We all took a moment of silence for Sarah mostly because we all missed her. I looked at Seth and noticed that he was crying. I pulled him into a hug telling him that it was going to be okay and at least we know that she misses us and loves us. Sam, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil and Paul all went back inside.

"So sis you are now a wolf what do you think?" Seth asks.

"So far?" I smile.

"Yeah." He says.

"It's annoying. I don't like having nine guys in my head all at once." I frown.

"Yeah that seems to be the only bad thing about it. Do you think I am going to like having my sister in my head at all times when we are wolves?" Seth laughs.

"Not funny Sethy. I don't like being the center of attention and you know that. I guess I am just have to deal with all those guys being in my head. It is going to suck now because Lee is going to freak out when she finds out that we're hanging out with Sam and 'His Gang'. Hell she is going to be pissed that we are over here at Em's house." I tell him.

"SETH! BELLA!" We heard Leah yell from inside the house.

"Shit we are in for it now." Seth mutters.

"Yeah tell me about it. We are just gonna have to act cool." I say sighing.

We walk into the house and see a very pissed off Leah standing there. We notice that she is shaking and that none of the guys are in the kitchen. I told Seth to go get Sam and Paul because I was afraid that she was going to phase soon. Seth ran off into the living room and told them to get their asses in here because of Leah.

"Hi, Lee." I say calmly.

"Don't 'Hi Lee' me Isabella Marie Clearwater." She yells.

"Don't fucking yell at me Leah Marie Clearwater I did nothing to piss you off." I yell back.

"Leah, Bella take this out to the back yard right now." Sam orders.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do Samuel Joseph Uley?" Leah yells at him.

"GET OUTSIDE NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" Sam yells.

I run out back knowing that I was going to have to get her to phase into the giant dog that she was about to be. Sam and Paul had to carry Leah out of the kitchen into the backyard. I knew that she was about to phase so Sam and Paul went behind the trees so they could phase if necessary.

"Why are you here Lee?" I ask her.

"I could ask you the same damn question Bella." She looks hurt.

"I am here because Paul brought me over here so I wouldn't have to sit at home all by myself today. I am here because I am tired of your little poor me act. Get over it Sam has moved on and I think you should too. I missed seeing Emily and being her cousin all because you couldn't get over the fucking fact that Sam dumped you for her." I tell her.

"Don't you fucking tell me all that shit Bells. You know good damn and well I have been trying my hardest to forget about Sam. I have been trying to move on but I can't and you want to know why. I am still in love with him and it's bullshit I am not any good for anyone because I am still hung up on my ex. What about Paul? You and him went to being friends for several years to not talking and now all of a sudden you are dating him. What the hell happened to that Bells?" She asks me.

"Don't you dare bring Paul into this shit Leah. I could say the same for Kyle Anderson." I tell her.

She phased right then and there. I knew when the right time was to move back and I am glad I did. I ran inside knowing that she was going to need clothes for this. Emily saw my panicked face and asked me what was going on with all the screaming and shouting. I told her that Leah was pissed because Seth and I were over here.

"Emily do you have another pair of extra clothes I can get from you?" I ask.

"Why do you plan on ripping the ones I just gave you?" She asks.

"No they are for Leah. She just phased into a wolf." I tell her.

"So now there are two female wolves?" Jared asks.

"Yeah and one double imprint." I smile.

"Huh?" All the guys ask.

"I'll explain later got to get these clothes out to Leah." I say.

I ran back outside and noticed that my ribs didn't hurt anymore and boy was I glad. Now I could go back to work and not have to worry about staying in the house all by myself anymore. I heard some cars pull up and knew that the elders were here. I am so glad my dad was one of the elders. The elders included my dad, Harry Clearwater, Jake's dad, Billy Black, Quil's grandfather, Quil Sr., and Sam's dad, Joseph Uley.

"Leah is behind the trees." Paul tells me.

"Okay and the elders are here." I tell them.

"Alright thanks Bells." Sam says.

"No problem when Jake and Billy get in there will you tell them that I need to talk to them." I say.

"I can do that. Paul you can stay out here with the girls if you want or you can come inside." Sam tells Paul.

"I'll stay out here if that is okay with Leah and Bella." He says.

"I don't mind. I'll ask Leah." I smile.

I went behind the tree and gave Leah the clothes. She smiled and thanked me for getting them for her. I asked her if it was okay if Paul stayed outside with us and she nodded. I went back to Paul and smiled.

"Well let me guess she said I had to go inside." He frowns.

"No she said she didn't care if you stayed. So exactly what happened with her." I say.

"Well she knows that I imprinted on you and that Sam imprinted on Emily." He smiles.

"Great now she is going to freak out on me and Emily for hiding all this from her." I sigh.

"Nope guess again." He laughs.

"Well I know she won't be happy so why don't you tell me?" I say.

"How about she tells you for herself." He hugs me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Friends or Not:_

_"Well let me guess she said I had to go inside." He frowns._

_"No she said she didn't care if you stayed. So, exactly what happened with her?" I say._

_"Well she knows that I imprinted on you and that Sam imprinted on Emily." He smiles._

_"Great now she is going to freak out on me and Emily for hiding all this from her." I sigh._

_"Nope guess again." He laughs._

_"Well I know she won't be happy so why don't you tell me?" I say._

_"How about she tells you for herself?" He hugs me._

Leah comes out from behind the trees and smiled at me.

"Don't say a word Bella, I want to say what I have to say before you speak." Leah looks at me and I nodded my head.

"Yes I am a little hurt that none of you guys told me about any of this but I understand. I just want to know why everyone we know is wolves. I am not too happy with Sam at all but I will get over it. It's going to take time to do so but if you just wait me out I will get over it I promise." Leah looks at me and Paul.

"Leah I wanted to tell you once I found out but you have to understand that no one can know any of this. Mom, Dad, Seth, and I are the only ones in the family that know. I mean besides Emily. You don't have to talk to Sam if you don't want to but you have to listen to him when he orders you to do something." I tell her with Paul agreeing.

"What do you mean I have to listen to Sam if he orders me to do something?" Leah asks.

"Did Paul tell you anything?" I ask her looking at Paul.

"He just told me that in order to become human again I would have to think of being happy and being human. He didn't tell me anything else though." She glares at Paul.

"Sam is the Alpha and Paul here is the Beta. So with Sam being Alpha you have to listen to every order he gives." I roll my eyes at Paul.

"Oh this is just perfect." Leah walks inside.

"Well see you didn't tell her everything Paul, so yes she is still upset about all of this." I look at Paul before going inside.

"Bells come back here." I hear Paul say to my back.

I walked inside and seen the elders, the pack and the imprints. I went and sat next to Emily and Sam. Jake looked at me and I looked over to my dad. He mouthed 'you okay?' and I replied back 'yeah I am fine dad'.

"So we have five new wolves and a new imprint. Can we welcome my kids, Bella, Leah, and Seth, to the pack, as well as Collin and Brady Call? The new imprint is Paul and Bella." My dad smiles at Leah, Seth, and I.

"Dad I imprinted on Paul as well." I say knowing he heard me.

"Really, I have never heard of a double imprint but then again I have never heard of female wolves." He says.

"We may need to look some of our past again boys. There are things that we have never heard of and we need to be sure this has happened before. If it hasn't happened before then we may have to write this down for the next generation." Billy says.

"The kids know the histories and I can say that they have taken well to becoming what they are so I don't think we need to go over the histories right now. Once we find out more about the female wolves and the double imprinting we will then and only then tell the histories and what we discover if we discover anything." Joseph says.

"Well we better get going so we can talk about this and look some things up so we can come back with better information." Quil Sr. said.

The elders got up and left one by one. The Call brothers all got up and left as well. So that left Seth, Quil, Jake, Leah, Paul, Sam, and I at Emily's house. Jake said that he and Quil had patrol and Sam told him to take Seth and Leah with them since they needed to learn how to protect our Rez. Sam then told me that tomorrow night it was going to Paul and me for patrol and if Paul needed any help to holler and he would come help us. I knew that the only reason he was saying if Paul needed any help was because with us both being imprinted he's afraid that the land won't be protected. He thinks we will be to busy with our hands all over each other. I mean not saying that would be a bad thing I just don't want to do any of that yet. I want to wait for a couple more months.

**-2 weeks later-**

Paul and I were going to his mom's house because his mom, Lucy, and his sister, Mary, wanted to meet me, I know they knew me but I was never introduced to them as Paul's girlfriend, he was hoping that I would be his wife someday soon and I told him to give me a couple of months to get used to it before he asked me to marry him. I asked him if his mom knew about him being a wolf and he said yeah that she knew. If she didn't know then he wouldn't over to his mom's house and he wouldn't take his little sister out to the movies or shopping. I asked why he would take his sister shopping and he said that she loved going shopping. I smiled and asked him when the next time he was going to take her to go shopping. He said that he would be taking her tomorrow and I asked if I would be able to go so I can see what she likes. He said that it would be wonderful to have me go.

I had to quit my job so I could be able to spend more time with Paul and my parents understood. It was hard to be away from Paul for a good amount of time. My mom said once I was used to the imprint I would be able to work at the diner which was a mile from Paul's house so I was happy with that.

We pulled up to Paul's mom's house and parked in the driveway. I noticed that it was a good size house and smiled hoping some day we could have a house like that. Paul must've noticed me gazing at the house because he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bells I think I know what that smile is for." Paul says to me.

"Oh really, if you know what it is for then tell me?" I smile.

"You are thinking about how you want a house like this someday, aren't you?" He looks me in the eyes.

"Damn you Lahote how did you know?" I laugh.

"Come on my mom wants to see you it's been what two or three years since she has seen you." He pulls me towards his house.

"Ugh, Lahote I swear you are going to be the death of me!" I exclaim.

**A/N:  
Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I went and stayed a month with my cousin so I didn't have a computer there. I was also working on my other story called Love or Not. It's a fanfic about Jason DiLaurentis and Aria Montgomery. If you like Pretty Little Liars then go read and review it for me. Thanks so much for staying with this story. I will try my hardest to start Chapter 8 tonight and post it tomorrow. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Friends or Not_

_"Bells I think I know what that smile is for." Paul says to me._

_"Oh really, if you know what it is for then tell me?" I smile._

_"You are thinking about how you want a house like this someday, aren't you?" He looks me in the eyes._

_"Damn you Lahote how did you know?" I laugh._

_"Come on my mom wants to see you it's been what two or three years since she has seen you." He pulls me towards his house._

_"Ugh, Lahote I swear you are going to be the death of me!" I exclaim._

We went into his mom's house and I was worried trying to remember what Mrs. Lahote was like. I was worried because I didn't know if she would like her son with me. I think Paul knew what was going on because he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I smiled making him think I was fine but he didn't buy it.

"Calm down Bells." He says.

"Sorry I am trying to remember what your mom is like." I admit.

"Ah, she's pretty much the same just a little older than the last time you saw her." He tells me.

"Mommy Paulie and a gurl is here!" I hear a little girl yell.

"That would be Katie who is my little sister and she is five years old. You remember her from when she was born don't you?" He says.

"Wait Katie is five now?" I ask.

"Well she will be in about a month give or take." He laughs.

"Oh okay. Wow I thought I was getting old." I wipe my forehead.

"Paulie!" Katie runs up to Paul.

"Paulie?" I question laughing.

"Isabella Marie Clearwater is that you?" Daisy asks me.

"It is me." I say.

"Oh my gosh honey you have become so beautiful. How are your parents, Leah and Seth." She asks.

"They are good. It's been a long time since I have seen you." I smile.

"Mommy who is dis?" Katie looks at me from Paul's arms.

"Katie this is Bella. Can you say Bella?" Daisy asks.

"Bwlla." Katie tries.

"Can you say Bells, Katie?" I ask her.

"Bells." She smiles.

"You can call me Bells honey so you don't have to try to say Bella." I laugh.

"I wike you Bells." She laughs.

"I like you too Katie." I tell her honestly.

"Are you guys hungry?" Daisy asks us.

I smiled and looked at Paul. "Yeah mom we are hungry."

"Okay then make yourselves comfortable and I will be in the kitchen making lunch." Daisy walks into the kitchen.

Katie went into her room to play until lunch was done and then after she had to take a nap. I went and sat on the couch in the living room and Paul sat next to me. It had been a few years since I have been here. It was weird to be back since his dad had banned me from the house. I don't know if Paul or Daisy remembered why I stopped coming over in the first place.

Paul smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes trying not to let the tears fall. Paul must've noticed that I was almost in tears. He picked my head up so he could look in me in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Paul asked.

"Do you remember why I stopped coming over?" I look away.

"Bells if this is about my dad forget about him." Paul makes me look at him and I cried hard.

Daisy walked in and noticed that I was crying so she asked what was wrong. I told her the reason that I had not come over was because of Shane. She asked what Shane had to do with me not coming over. I told her that he told me to stay away from his family and to never return there. If he saw my face again at the house he would personally make me regret it.

"Oh really you didn't tell me that part. Mom, do you know where he's living?" Paul asks Daisy.

"No I don't." She told him.

"You don't need to worry about Paul." I tell him.

"Bells he threatened you and in my book that is a big fucking no." He looks at me.

"Paul I agree with Bella just leave him be. He is gone out of our lives and it needs to stay that way." Daisy looks at him.

"Ugh now I have two of you telling me what to do." He rolls his eyes.

"Yes you do and I think it would be wise to listen to us Paulie." I poke him in his side.

"Really Bells my nickname?" Paul looks at me.

"What I think it fits you perfectly." I smile at him.

"Well lunch is ready so come eat." Daisy laughs at us.

"Mommy someone is at my window." Katie comes screaming out of her room.

"Paul." Daisy and I say at the same time.

"On it, stay here and away from the windows." Paul runs out the door.

"Who do you think it was?" I ask Daisy when Katie goes into the kitchen.

"Shane." Daisy whispers.

"What would he be doing here?" I ask getting afraid now.

"He wants to see Katie. No worries Paul will get him." She says.

Paul came into the door and he didn't look happy at all. He looked at me then at his mom and then back at me. I was worried because that look in eyes was scaring me. He asked to talk to me privately about something. We walked into his old room and he shut the blinds.

"Bells would you stay here and watch them. We have a problem." He tells me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"My dad is a vampire now so I have to get the pack but I don't want you there." He says to me concerned.


End file.
